


Surprises

by awkwardlyQuixotic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlyQuixotic/pseuds/awkwardlyQuixotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave discovers something about John that he was not expecting. </p><p>Based on a headcanon I have about, er, John's /size/.<br/>As you were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

Dave and John had been dating for about a month. There were a lot of things about John that Dave really liked. He liked John’s ridiculous thick-framed glasses (“Egbutt, the seventies called – they want their specs back”) and he liked the way his hair stuck up in pretty much every direction, no matter how hard John tried to tame it. Most of all, though, he loved how tiny John was. 

He wasn’t just short; he was a scrawny little bastard and practically weightless. About 5’2”, Dave had immediately picked him up (all John had wanted was a good old bro hug. He’d sulked until his feet had hit the floor again) and carried him over to Rose to ask if he could keep him. He’d ended up with a little pet John after all, they were practically inseparable.   
One of Dave’s favourite things about the height difference – Dave was almost six feet, the douchebag – was that John had to stand on tiptoes to kiss him, unless Dave bent down first. It was the cutest thing he’d ever seen, not that he’d ever tell anyone that.

Sometimes – like now – John got tired of Dave’s attempts to make him do it, so he simply grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him down and smooshed their mouths together. Smiling into the kiss, Dave bent down even more and gripped John by the legs, hoisting him up until he wrapped his legs around Dave’s hips. 

“Better?” Dave asked, smirking. He was met by a feeble punch on the shoulder before John kissed him again, sucking hard on his bottom lip. He bit it gently before releasing it and kissing Dave’s neck instead. Pulling the neck of Dave’s t-shirt aside, he sucked a dark red mark onto the pale skin of his shoulder, kissing it wetly and smiling at his handiwork. He kissed and sucked along Dave’s jaw, finally kissing him slowly once he reached his mouth. Then Dave felt him shift against his hips and woah.......that can’t be what Dave thinks it is. John felt him freeze and broke the kiss, pulling back to say “um dude are you alright?”

Not looking him in the eye, Dave just looked down, trying to do the maths. John was wearing jeans so it was sort of hard to tell. John cleared his throat and laughed uneasily. “Haha, I guess that was a bit quick, um... this is embarrassing” He moved to try and free one of his legs but Dave held him still, laughing. “Bro it’s not that, it’s just.... how big is it, exactly?” A fierce blush coloured his cheeks, and he tried to ignore the suspicion that his hair might start smoking any second. 

John didn’t appear to notice any signs of a hair fire, and simply blinked confusedly at him. “It’s uh, nine. Inches. Nine and a half. Why?”

Dave tried very hard not to laugh, he really did. A chuckle escaped, though. “Holy shit John, I didn’t know you were hiding the fucking basilisk between your legs.”  
“What?” John’s eyes were about twice as wide as they were a second before. “What... how big is yours then? Is that weird? Oh god it’s weird isn’t it.” A second’s pause. “And don’t you dare make any jokes about not looking it in the eye!”

“Seven inches. Are you being serious? That’s like double the average or some shit, oh my god.” The blush has spread across his shoulders now, he can feel them burning. “...Not that I’m about to complain.”

John quirked an eyebrow at this mumbled confession. “Hehe, do you want a closer look then Dave?”   
He pulled himself flush against Dave’s chest, rubbing himself as subtly as it could be done (which, frankly, wasn't very subtly) against Dave’s stomach. 

Dave’s mouth was a little O of surprise at this point, but he somehow regained the self-control needed to kiss John again, sliding his tongue along that smooth lower lip until John opened his mouth and allowed him to snake inside. Dave turned and walked until his knees hit the bed, lifting John off his waist and lowering him down to the mattress. His boyfriend lay down, pulling Dave with him by the shirt to avoid breaking the kiss. John would have been happy to lay there forever, tongue sliding against Dave’s, but his jeans were getting really quite uncomfortable, so he let go of Dave’s clothes and flicked the fly open. 

Taking the hint, Dave batted his hands away and unzipped John’s pants himself, pulling them off once John lifted his hips. He had to stop kissing John in order to get his jeans off all the way, but he took a moment to admire the newly freed erection. Shit, it was enormous. On impulse, he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head, rubbing the fabric of John’s boxers with his tongue. He felt John’s head fall back and hit the bed, and listened to his breathy moans as Dave sucked on the end of his cock. 

Soon John grabbed Dave’s head and pushed him off, complaining that he didn’t want to be the only one pantsless - he was a man with needs. Dave laughed, sitting up and pulling his shirt off while John pounced on his lap and tried to wrestle his pants off. “Someone’s eager,” Dave remarked, not actually minding at all.   
Having practically ripped Dave’s pants off, John wasted no time in palming the other boy’s erection through his underwear. Wait, why was he even still bothering with underwear? He tore his own shirt off and made quick work of both of their underwear, too turned on to worry about being embarrassed. He kissed Dave again, working his tongue inside the other boy’s mouth and rubbing their cocks together, thrusting slowly. 

Dave pushed John onto his back, flat on the bed, and ran his tongue up the side of John’s neck before biting hard. John yelped, but the sound melted into a moan when Dave sucked on the sore spot.   
Dave kissed and licked his way down John’s chest and stomach until finally he licked a slow, flat stripe up the underside of that almost endless cock. When he reached the top – which did, in fact, exist – he hesitated.   
One hand circled the base, holding it still as Dave’s lips hovered millimetres away. He could feel John watching him, holding his breath and waiting - though he refused to let his apprehension get the better of him. 

Right, time to get down to business. Only the manliest men are man enough to take dick like John’s, Dave told himself. Striders are as manly as a man can be without reaching the physical limits of manliest and getting back round to having a vagina. That’s if the scale of manliness is circular. That metaphor is running the fuck away with itself, Dave thought; stop getting distracted. How hard could it be? 

Dave sucked on the head again, able to feel it pulse against his tongue without underwear in the way. Hot damn, he was enjoying himself and he wasn’t even on the receiving end. 

One last hard suck on the tip, then Dave slid a little way down, bobbing his head a little as he worked up a rhythm. Each time he went a little further down, an odd feeling of pride bubbling in his chest as he listened to John’s moans. It was surprisingly hard work on the neck. 

John’s noises were slowly becoming less and less controlled as Dave brought him closer to the edge. At one point he bucked up into Dave’s throat, making him cough and gag. Dave pulled off, eyes and cheeks burning as he coughed. So much for being good at this, he thought through the embarrassment. John sprang up as soon as he realised what he’d done. 

“Shit, Dave, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” The look of concern on his face only made Dave blush harder. So much for being able to handle it.   
“I’m fine, jesus. Just couldn’t take that much. Control the movements of your man meat, mister.” Laughing, John lay back down again, not sure if it was good or bad that the awkward choking thing hadn’t made him any less hard. 

Dave planted a soft kiss on his length and took it into his mouth again, with a faster rhythm than before. One hand worked what he couldn’t fit into his mouth.  
Soon John was clutching the sheets, moaning “shit, fuck, Dave I’m gonna cum”. Not sure he really wanted to try that, Dave stopped and quickly moved to sit between John’s legs, eagerly rubbing his own erection against his boyfriend’s. John’s hand held their two cocks together as he thrusted desperately, chasing his release.   
Tipping his head back with a soft “ah!” John finished, covering himself and Dave and in hot cum. 

“As sexy as that was, the aftermath is kinda gross, dude,” Dave remarked as John practically melted into the mattress.   
“Don’ care. Was great,” he mumbled, eyes still shut.   
Dave smiled and nudged John’s thigh with his cock, still hard. “C’mon bro, my turn.”

With an overly dramatic sigh, John opened his eyes and flapped his arm to motion Dave closer.   
Once he was within range, he wrapped a hand round Dave’s cock and muttered something about not doing all the work.   
Laughing, Dave took the initiative and thrusted into John’s fist, faster and faster until he reached his own climax (all over John’s chest in revenge).

Flopping face first onto the bed and sliding an arm around John’s waist, Dave found himself wishing he’d asked that one question about size a lot earlier.


End file.
